List of current champions in WWE
WWE is a professional wrestling promotion based out of Stamford, Connecticut. Title reigns are either determined by professional wrestling matches or are awarded to a wrestler, as a result of the culmination of various storylines. The WWE splits its main roster into two distinctive brands, Raw and SmackDown Live, as well as a developmental brand NXT, with each having their own set of championships. There are five active singles championships for male wrestlers, two active championships for female wrestlers, and two active tag team championships between Raw and SmackDown Live, and one male, one female, and one tag team championship on NXT. There is also one championship representing the United Kingdom which was created to be the centerpiece of an upcoming UK-based brand, but in the interim, it is being defended in NXT. Between the three currently active brands, 16 wrestlers hold the championships. The list includes the number of times the wrestler has held the title, the date and location of the win, and a description of the winning bout. The following is correct as of , . Current championships At the top of WWE's championship hierarchy are the WWE Championship on SmackDown Live and the WWE Universal Championship on Raw. The current WWE Champion is Randy Orton, who is in his ninth reign. He won the title on April 2, 2017 by defeating Bray Wyatt at WrestleMania 33. The current WWE Universal Champion is Brock Lesnar, who is in his first reign. He won the title by defeating Goldberg at WrestleMania 33. Secondary titles in WWE include the WWE Intercontinental Championship for Raw and the WWE United States Championship for SmackDown Live. The Intercontinental Championship is currently held by Dean Ambrose, who is in his second reign. He won the title by defeating The Miz on the January 3, 2017, episode of SmackDown Live. The United States Championship is currently held by Kevin Owens, who is in his first reign. He won the title by defeating Chris Jericho at WrestleMania 33. The WWE Cruiserweight Championship is part of the Raw brand and is for wrestlers and under. It is defended on Raw and the cruiserweight-exclusive 205 Live.HHH discusses 205 Live...and more - 411 Mania.com It was also defended once at an NXT house show.NXT house show results 12/2/16 - 411 Mania.com The title is currently held by Neville, who is in his first reign. He won the title by defeating Rich Swann at the Royal Rumble on January 29, 2017. The WWE Raw Women's Championship is currently held by Bayley in her first reign. She defeated Charlotte Flair on February 13, 2017, on Raw. The WWE SmackDown Women's Championship is held by two-time champion Naomi. She won the title by defeating the former champion Alexa Bliss, Carmella, Natalya, Mickie James and Becky Lynch in a six-pack challenge at WrestleMania 33. The WWE Raw Tag Team Championship is currently held by The Hardy Boyz (Matt Hardy and Jeff Hardy), who are in their first reign as a team and second for Matt individually. They won the titles by defeating Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson, Enzo Amore and Big Cass and Sheamus and Cesaro in a fatal-4-way ladder match at WrestleMania 33. The WWE SmackDown Tag Team Championship is held by first-time champions The Usos (Jey Uso and Jimmy Uso). They won the titles by defeating American Alpha (Chad Gable and Jason Jordan) on the March 21, 2017 episode of SmackDown Live. The NXT's top title is the NXT Championship, which is currently held by Bobby Roode, who is in his first reign. He won the title by defeating Shinsuke Nakamura on January 28, 2017, at NXT TakeOver: San Antonio. The NXT Women's Championship is held by first-time title holder Asuka. She won the title by defeating Bayley on April 1, 2016, at NXT TakeOver: Dallas. The NXT Tag Team Championship is held by first-time title holders The Authors of Pain (Akam and Rezar). They won the titles on January 28, 2017, by defeating #DIY (Johnny Gargano and Tommaso Ciampa) at NXT TakeOver: San Antonio. On December 15, 2016, Triple H announced a new title, the WWE United Kingdom Championship. It is currently held by Tyler Bate, who won the inaugural WWE United Kingdom Championship Tournament that took place on January 14 and 15, 2017. The title is intended to be the top championship of an upcoming WWE Network show produced in the United Kingdom. Until then, the championship is being defended on NXT. Champions (also Raw Exclusive) (also NXT Exclusive) See also * List of current WWE tag teams and stables * List of former championships in WWE * WWE References External links ; Current champions * * * * * * * * * * * ; Current NXT champions * * * * * ; References * WWE.com Category:WWE championships Category:WWE